I Love You, Wildcat
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: "How are you not scared?" she asked. "Who said I'm not?" "Well…you don't seem like you are." "Trust me, I am. But I just keep thinking positive," he responded. "How?" "Because I know that I'm going to be okay, and that you're going to be okay. And I know that we're going to make this work. We'll still have the gang and we'll always have each other." ONESHOT! Set during HSM3.


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! **

**Hey guys!**

**So...**

**I think...**

**I might...**

**Be back (:**

**This story isn't the best, but I'm a little rusty. I just really miss writing for High School Musical. And I miss you guys too! I think I've gotten better in my writing too. **

**I know that I'm probably going to have to earn back my readers and work on my writing a little bit. (This oneshot is probably terrible) but I'm willing to work on it! (: **

**I hope I still have some readers out there! I'm excited. I'm going to work on finishing my stories and maybe even starting some new ones. **

**This oneshot is set during High School Musical 3: Senior Year. I'm sorry if it's bad. In fact I know it's bad. I'm sorry, I'm a little rusty. I'll get better, I promise!(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, after the spring musical was over, the Boltons had a huge party (just like when the Wildcats won the state game) and everyone was so excited to see Gabriella. Even though Troy wanted to be with his girlfriend more than ever right now, he knew he would have to share with her for everyone else for right now. Later on into the party though, he snuck up behind her. "Hey."

"Oh Troy, you scared me," she said with a hand over her heart.

"Sorry Brie," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't talked to you since the ride home."

"What's up?"

"How are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you? We're graduating high school tomorrow you know."

"I know, and I–"

"Hey Hoops!" Chad called, walking over to the couple. "We need you. I'm playing two-on-two with Zeke and Jason."

Troy smiled sheepishly at Gabriella. "We'll finish this later right?"

Gabriella smiled. "Of course. Go ahead. You and Chad go win your game."

"Thank you. I'll see you." With that he kissed her cheek and ran off with Chad.

"So Gabi," Taylor said as she and Gabriella were sitting in the grass watching the guys play their basketball game. "I have to ask…how was Stanford?" She asked excitedly.

Gabriella smiled at her best friend. "It's amazing, Tay. I wish you could be there."

"Yeah, well, I've already got Yale."

"And I couldn't be prouder of you."

"You're proud of me?! I'm proud of you!" Taylor said. "You're in the Freshmen's Honor Program at Stanford!"

"Yes, Taylor I know. I just hate being away from all you guys."

"I'm glad you came back when you did. I would've really hated to see Sharpay get away with being 'you' in the musical. And getting your man."

"I think Troy's pretty happy too."

"Oh honey, you don't know how happy he is. After you called him saying you weren't coming back for prom or graduation, he was crushed. Chad couldn't get him out of his room. He wouldn't even play basketball. He's ecstatic you're back."

"I just hate the fact that he'll be here while I'll be in California."

"Don't worry, Gabi," Taylor said, leaning over to hug her. "You'll work this out."

Gabriella glanced at Troy, who was high-fiving Chad happily. "I hope you're right."

…

Later that night after dinner, Troy and Gabriella were lying on Troy's bed. The Montez's were staying at the Bolton's for the few days while Troy and Gabriella finished up the year.

"So how does it feel to be graduating tomorrow?" Troy asked, looking at his girlfriend.

She kept her gaze on the ceiling. "It's confusing. I wish it would all just slow down."

"Oh don't worry, Ms. Darbus will be sure to give us enough work to take your mind off of things tomorrow," he joked.

Gabriella laughed. "I'm sure she will."

"And she'll find a way to give Chad detention."

"Of course."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Gabriella spoke up again. "Troy?"

"Hm?"

She turned to look at him.

His eyes were closed already.

"Are you sleeping?" she whispered.

"No," he whispered back.

Gabriella moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Troy opened his eyes and put his arm around her. He kissed her head. "What's up?"

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm not ready to leave high school, or Albuquerque, or Taylor. I'm not ready to leave you."

"I know," he said, rubbing her back. "But you're going to do amazing, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're Gabriella Montez. And Gabriella Montez is smart, beautiful girl. She's not afraid of anything."

"How are you not scared?" she asked.

"Who said I'm not?"

"Well…you don't seem like you are."

"Trust me, I am. But I just keep thinking positive."

"How?"

"Because I know that I'm going to be okay, and that you're going to be okay. And I know that we're going to make this work. We'll still have the gang and we'll always have each other."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

She laughed. "That's the Troy Bolton I know."

"And you know the Gabriella Montez I know? She is ticklish…right…here," he said, tickling her on her stomach.

Gabriella squirmed to get away from Troy and tried to contain her laughter from getting too loud. "N-no! Stop! Troy, st-stop it!"

"Not until you say the magic words," he teased.

"H-how am I supposed t-to say anything wh-when I-I can't b-breathe?" she laughed.

He stopped tickling her. "What's the magic words?"

"Troy Botlon is the best basketball player there is, and I love him more than anything else in the world."

He kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wildcat."

* * *

**A/N-Ughhh it's bad. I just wanted to post something to let you guys know I'm back! I'll be working on the rest of my stories now too. I'm going to try. I really will (: **

**Leave a review?**

**(: **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
